Of Friendship and Strangeness
by Ekoko
Summary: Things have been strange lately, but it's not necessarily a BAD thing. (Tags: . . . Actually, there are none. -blink- I s'pose there's fluff, but. . . Oh, a tidbit of PepperCarcanno)


Okay! CD player, Check. Soda, Check. Nori, Check. Printout of Yurka to drool at, Check. 

. . .

-is a loser-

Anyway; Ta-da! I've decided to start writing for Evolution Worlds because I love it so much. XD XD  
__________________

**Of Friendship and Strangeness**

Things had been strange lately.

Or at least, Chain thought so.

What with her moving into the Launcher house (A long story involving a used-to-be adventure partner of Chain's, a casino, bankruptcy, a foot-in-mouth moment of generosity from Mag, and. . . Well, things just ended as they were.), and with Linear's ever-increasing amounts of speech. 

Linear had been, lately, talking a lot more often. Not a lot if you asked someone else, but anyone who knew Linear before would consider a "Good Morning" an amazing use of vocabulary. Then again, Linear had the strange ability to be perfectly clear on meanings or thoughts without words.

Pepper had left; Carcanno had followed. The two visited at least every other week though, so the gang was still all together. Pepper liked "Being on the road," and they assumed that Carcanno couldn't stay put for too long. Not to mention he practically stalked Pepper since they'd met. . . 

Chain winced as Linear's hand hovered over a fresh wound.

It felt strange; it stung but at the same time it felt really nice. Which was contradictory, but it was simply a hard to explain feeling. You almost felt like you were going to throw up, but that feeling disappeared within milliseconds, replaced by a warm, spreading feeling that went around the area being healed.

"Sorry." The older girl said quietly, trailing her hand across the newly-healed skin and looking for other injuries to heal. Though it used to be a case of her not talking, that changed into her only talking to Mag, and Y- 

**. . .**

And now she just spoke to everyone.

"Nah, didn't hurt." Chain lied, sniffing egotistically. It **had** hurt, just only for a little bit. She'd really only winced out of reflex. Still, she felt the need to verify that it wasn't very bad.

"All done." Again the soft voice. Chain nodded and jumped from her sitting position on the couch. Just then, Mag walked into the living room, munching on a snack bar of some kind. 

"All better?" He asked through a full mouth, causing it to come out hard to decipher. Though Linear understood his muffled question, she didn't respond - the question wasn't for her. 

Chain however, did not understand the language of 'Mag-when-he-has-a-full-mouth' and merely looked at him with a deep, meaningful: ". . . Huh?"

Mag swallowed his mouth-full. "Feeling better?" 

Once again, Chain sniffed egotistically. "I wasn't injured to bad to start with." 

Mag simply raised an eyebrow; "You just passed out because you wanted to and not from blood loss?"

". . . . . . . Yes."

There was a moment of silence before a small, petit, soft, and light voice wrapped itself into a muffled laugh. Both Chain and Mag turned to look and the blonde girl, who smiled weekly and raised her hands in defense, much like a silent 'sorry,' even though her still-muffled laughter betrayed any apologies.

They continued staring at her for a moment before bursting into laughter themselves, Linear's no longer muffled and restrained. The laughter would die down and they'd sit in silence before mentally reviewing the last scene in their head and starting to chuckle again; causing the other two to laugh as well.

Gre however, merely watched smiling at them. The top adventurers in possibly the world; who'd even **saved** said world, and here they were laughing about a stupid thing. Because at heart they were still young and they were still just friends - Of course, he mused, they all thought of each other as friends, but Chain would probably rather give up her cyframe before admitting it.   
  
Glancing at the clock, he decided it was about time to start making dinner. So he did. And stuff happened. The end.

______________

Hmm, I was **going** to expand a little more on Linear's talking, but I'll do that later, in a new fanfic. I'm sure you'll see it soon if you lurk about! XD

Okay, I must go download Ayumi Hamasaki music of WinMX.


End file.
